<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普羅米亞】普羅童話之火中男神(加里) by irenetwloverdj</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863316">【普羅米亞】普羅童話之火中男神(加里)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj'>irenetwloverdj</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Promare (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 加里 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/irenetwloverdj/pseuds/irenetwloverdj</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>童話湖中女神au</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普羅米亞】普羅童話之火中男神(加里)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>很愚蠢的故事，最後我也沒有寫出想要的感覺，本來希望是個有趣的故事，大概就是個挺無聊的故事吧…<br/>還是希望食用愉快</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加洛提莫斯是普羅米波利斯村裡長相最出色也最貧窮的青年，每個年輕女性都想嫁給他，但是每個年輕女性的父母都不想讓加洛當他們的女婿，因為他實在太窮了！</p><p>         加洛每天的工作是去樹林裡砍一種村裡的特產馬哈里樹，村裡的人們都會砍一點馬哈里樹枝當作柴火，有時候還會燒成特殊的炭到外面賣錢，而加洛受到古雷村長的影響每天都會把自己的樹枝分給別人，但是因為古雷村長製造了專門砍馬哈里樹的工具薩巴那勒賺了很多錢，所以才不把馬哈里樹枝當作收入的一部分，加洛卻是實在的只留下足夠自己吃飯的樹枝。<br/>           一天，加洛扛著薩巴那勒到樹林裡砍馬哈里樹枝，因為最近他想買一套新衣服所以要多砍一點才行，不知不覺加洛就走到了樹林深處，樹林深處有一個湖叫做巴尼許湖，加洛在湖邊發現了很多的馬哈里樹，他砍樹枝的時候不知道怎麼的手滑了一下，薩巴那勒一下掉進湖裡了！「怎麼辦啊…。」加洛著急的在湖邊走來走去，古雷村長再三警告他不准再弄丟薩巴那勒再弄丟不會再給他新的，雖然可以用自己做的纏但是終究沒有薩巴那勒好用，他完全沒有注意到湖突然起了無數的小泡泡。<br/>         一個頭髮亂遭遭身上穿著火焰圖案長袍的…呃…仙男出現在了湖中「喂！那邊那個藍色香蕉頭！誰準你亂丟垃圾到湖裡了！」「啊！對不起啊！我不小心把我的薩巴那勒掉湖裡了！能麻煩你幫我撿回來嗎？」「嘖！麻煩的人類！」「你掉的是這把纏還是這捆馬哈里樹枝？」「都不是…不過我不是說了掉的是薩巴那勒嗎？」「你懂什麼！這是傳統！傳統！」「行！那我的薩巴…。」「囉嗦什麼？！誠實的藍蕉，為了獎勵你的誠實，除了薩巴那勒還附贈你一把纏還有一捆馬哈里樹枝。」「我不是藍蕉…。」「關我屁事！」湖中男神就這樣回到了湖底，加洛覺得太奇怪了！他決定下次換一個方向砍樹枝。</p><p>          「又來了…。」看著從奇怪的巴尼許冰湖出來的冰中男神，加洛頭痛的扶額，「所以你們到底要幹什麼？！」不能讓我安靜的砍樹枝嗎？！」冰中男神的長髮詭異的飛揚起來「你！這也是沒辦法的！誰讓我們boss選中你了！」「Boss？是誰？什麼選中？」「嘖，別問了！下次遇到你就知道了！」</p><p>             這次加洛空手往另一個方向走，「這次卻是奇怪形狀的火焰…之前遇到的兩個男神氣急敗壞的說「你掉的是這個燃燒者覺醒boss？」「還是這個正常boss？」「我沒有掉任何boss…。」「很好，誠實的人啊！我們獎勵你一個正常Boss和附帶的手下坎羅和梅斯。」「原來不是獎勵兩個Boss嗎？」「閉嘴啊！我們回去收東西！你記得好好照顧Boss！」加洛嘴角抽搐的看著懷裡的人「我是里歐弗提亞，你的妻子。」「喂喂喂！我什麼時候說要娶你了？」「你說了沒用，我說了算。」「我什麼都沒有啊！」「我有就好啊！」「所以你為什麼嫁給我？」「不告訴你！」「我遲早會知道的！」「那我就等著！」</p><p>里歐按住餓的咕咕叫的肚子，他後悔了，隨便離家出走果然是要挨餓的，他沮喪的坐在路邊像隻被拋棄的小貓，藍髮的男孩像個天使一樣來到他面前，他給了他一個麵包和一瓶牛奶，即便最後回到了巴尼許身邊他也依舊記得那份溫暖，他時常跑去偷偷看那個藍髮小男孩，甚至在他家火災時救了男孩，可是他卻因此受了重傷無法再回去…。</p><p>「還好，我找到你了。」里歐輕聲說，他望著睡的四仰八叉的加洛，在他額頭上給了他一個輕柔的吻，「我愛你，加洛。」等里歐睡熟之後，加洛輕輕把里歐抱進懷裡「我也愛你，我的小貓。」</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>